This Program Project is designed to gain new knowledge, both fundamental and clinical, relating to Immunology and Cancer, and to apply new knowledge to the treatment, improved diagnosis and prevention of Cancer and other diseases. A strong array of general resources, including a Human Tissue Culture Center, support these and related biomedical investigations at UCLA. Molecular Immunology studies of immunoglobulin (antibody) heavy and light chains are exploring cellular processes controlling DNA expression, messenger RNA and protein synthesis and cellular distribution. Information obtained on the molecular biology of lymphocytes and plasma cells should be applicable to the maturation events in other differentiated eukaryotic cells. An interrelated array of investigations of specific membrane components includes antigen receptors, membrane immunoglobulin, Fc receptors, HL-A antigens and MLR factors and glycolipids. Effects of immune stimulation, maturation and cellular dynamics are studied. Immune responses to histocompatibility and tumor-associated membrane antigens are being characterized in relation to the physicochemical state of the antigens (and the effects of specific modifications) on the T and B cell responses and interrelationships. Regulating factors, antigen, antibody, suppressor and helper cells are sought. Pre-clinical immunotherapy explorations in animal models are continuing. Clinical investigations of the effects produced by specific tumors and by conventional therapy and the mechanisms of these effects) on immune function accompany related studies and clinical trials of Immunotherapy. Detection of specific immune response to human tumors and characterization of tumor-associated antigens are underway in leukemia, neuroblastoma, urologic and other tumors. Bone marrow transplantation has been established as a major clinical (and laboratory) program for treatment of aplastic anemia and acute leukemia and for investigations in transplantation immunology. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Boyer, P. and Fahey, J.L. Secondary in vitro lymphocyte proliferative responses to syngeneic plasma cell tumor. Cancer Res. In press (1975). Boyer, P. and Fahey, J.L. Stimulation of lymphoid cells from normal and immune mice by syngeneic BALB/c plasma cell tumors. J. Immunol. In press (1975).